Unintended
by rockyyy
Summary: Finn comes to terms with feelings he didn't realize he had. Finn/Kurt with some Puck. Spoilers for the latest episodes. Slash.


Okay, I know I should be working on my other projects, but I just HAD to write this.  
I had this in my brain for weeks and finally jotted it down all prettily for your viewing pleasure.  
I'm shipping Finn/Kurt so bad and couldn't resist writing something for them.  
Hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if it's too long/fluffy =/ I don't know if I'll continue it, but you should read and let me know. I will if you'd like me to!

---

He'd waited. He'd waited until he was sure the rest of the team had cleared the field. Until they were all huddled back to wash up in the locker room. He'd waited until he knew he and Puck were alone, and that was when he started swinging.

Puck didn't fight back. He didn't even look mildly surprised when Finn came staggering toward him, wearing the nastiest scowl he could have possibly mustered. He'd never been this angry in his life, and for Puck to just stand there and take it somehow infuriated him even more. Finn threw punch after punch, hitting Puck wherever he could see through the spilling tears, shouting incoherent insults and questions that had been bubbling in his brain the entire day. How could he? How fucking could he?

It wasn't until Finn near broke his nose that Puck finally defended himself. He was shorter, but a lot stronger than him, so when he grabbed him by the wrists and slammed him into the bleachers, Finn had no choice but to stop. The fury was replaced by total dejection as Puck tearfully poured out an apology for sleeping with his girlfriend; for giving her a child she never intended to have. For being completely smitten with Quinn; for being such a terrible, awful friend.

"But it doesn't fucking even matter," Puck barked through the sniffles. "She won't leave you for me. I couldn't ask her to leave you for me."

"She doesn't have to," Finn blubbered, smiling weakly. "I left her first."

Wide-eyed and still whimpering, Puck slowly released the grip on his wrists. Finn squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the heat from his tears streak down his face and when he opened them, Puck had vanished. He choked and coughed and spluttered, collapsing onto the bleachers. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed for what felt like hours until he felt something warm at his side.

A small, soft hand grasped his, pulled it slowly away from his face and laid it in his lap.

"Finn."

Swallowing, Finn took a moment to realize who was beside him; it wasn't who he thought it would be. Well, he didn't know who it_ would_ have been, except, he didn't think it would be Kurt Hummel.

Instantly embarrassed for whatever reasons, Finn caught his breath and fidgeted on the spot. "Kurt--I--"

"I heard," he said, tilting his head. His hand was still on Finn's. In Finn's lap. But that was the last of his worries at the moment.

"Y-you did?" Finn asked, blinking away tears. He felt his face reddening even more. "Everything?"

"Enough of it," Kurt answered simply. "I came back over to the bleachers because I left my bag here, and…I heard…"

"So you kind of just--" Finn started shakily, "--stumbled in on it?"

Kurt nodded and lowered his gaze. He stared at their hands together in his lap for a moment and then jerked it away, probably forgetting that it wasn't "okay" to do that, not with someone like Finn, but Finn really didn't care. He wanted to tell him it was fine, but Kurt started to speak.

"I know there's nothing I can probably do to help," he said slowly, then drew his eyes back up to meet Finn's. "But I'm here…if you should need anything."

Finn didn't have to force the smile that crept upon his face right then. He didn't know why it suddenly felt like his heart was melting or why he wanted to blame it on the gentility of Kurt's voice, but he nodded and felt more tears fall as he choked, "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt smiled then, and to Finn's surprise (and, oddly enough, delight), it stayed plastered to his face for longer than two seconds. "Do you want to go to--"

"No," Finn said immediately, thinking of the possibility that Puck was still around. He thought of the bastard in the boys' shower, washing away his bitch tears. It flared his temper and made him sputter. "I--I wanna stay here a l-little longer…"

Kurt nodded and moved to rise, but Finn found himself catching him by the shoulder. Confused, Kurt looked at him questioningly, but Finn couldn't think of an answer. Not a logical one. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to be with anyone--well, not anyone other than Kurt, but he didn't know why. He just wet his lips and pulled Kurt back beside him.

"Don't--don't go. Please--stay with me."

Seemingly baffled by this request, Kurt swallowed visibly and settled back down, eyeing him with more concern and worry than curiosity. He probably didn't understand why Finn wanted him to stay there anymore than Finn did himself, but he didn't ask any questions. He just sat, and hesitantly wrapped an arm about his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Finn," he said softly.

Finn met his eyes, and noticed for the first time, through his blurred vision, that they were blue. A grey-blue. An icy, piercing color that in that moment, he felt touch him in some acute, peculiar way. Not in the same way that Quinn had or that even Rachel had, because there was something there in Kurt's eyes that Finn hadn't seen before. The fact that he couldn't figure out what it was only tipped his frustration over the edge and caused him to burst into tears all over again, but it was all right.

It was all right, because the harder he cried, the tighter Kurt held him until finally, he'd collapsed completely into his embrace. Finn buried his face in the boy's neck and stained his Armani shirt with his tears and saliva, clinging to the fabric like a lifesaver. He was falling apart in Kurt Hummel's arms but really, he didn't mind. He didn't care that Kurt, of all people, was seeing him like this; in fact, part of him, some part deep down inside, wanted him to. Maybe it was because he wanted Kurt to know that he wasn't perfect; that he could break down just as easily as the next guy. That clearly, contrary to popular belief, not everyone wanted him. Not everyone loved him.

And until those next few moments, Finn didn't realize that Kurt did.

"Finn," he said softly, barely audible over Finn's sobs. "Finn…Shh…Hey…hey…"

He let his arms fall and Finn pulled himself off of him, sniffling and wheezing. He didn't let himself look Kurt in the eyes until he felt the boy's hand on his face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. His breath caught in his throat at this.

"Shh, hey…" Kurt dropped his hand and wrung it together with his other one, suddenly anxious. "Finn, I…this is probably the worst time to tell you, but…"

Finn swallowed, hard, hearing blood pumping in his ears; he had a really good guess as to what Kurt was about to say, but to his terror, that wasn't the reason why his heart rate had kicked up twelve notches.

Kurt laughed nervously, sounding eerily like a little girl and Finn was alarmed to find it cute. He bowed his head, licking his lips several times before he said airily, "Finn, you…I hope you know that you did nothing to earn this, and that you deserve so much better than what Quinn and Puck have done to you…"

He stared expectantly, willing the swooping in his stomach to stop as he anticipated Kurt's every word. His eyes were finally free of tears, but he still couldn't bring himself to breathe properly.

"I just--" Kurt started, looking him in the eyes at last, and that was when Finn saw it. He knew it. He knew it before Kurt managed to say it. "I really--really like you, Finn, and--I say that without hope or agenda, because I know you're not--like that; that these…feelings I have for you can't be reciprocated, but…I thought you--now, since you're feeling like nobody wants you, I…guessed you should know that somebody does."

It was while Kurt said those words, strung together those thoughts into bravely spoken sentences that Finn realized why he wanted Kurt to stay there; what touched him when Kurt looked at him. It was why he wanted Kurt to see him at his most human of moments, why he wanted Kurt to know that he wasn't a dream come true. And after knowing that, Kurt still saying he cared about him sparked it.

Somewhere, in the very depths of Finn's heart, he felt for Kurt. Some way, somehow, he felt something. He wasn't sure if it was love or admiration or a boy-crush or what, but whatever it was, it was definitely there, and it was the reason why he then grasped Kurt by the collar and pulled him in for the most sincere and fervid kiss he'd ever given anyone.

It was baffling, at first, how different it felt, kissing a guy--kissing _Kurt_--instead of kissing Quinn or Rachel. When he kissed the girls, it was either because he was really horny or because he felt like he had to, but with Kurt, it wasn't like that. This kiss wasn't necessary at all, but he wanted to, which made all the difference. He wanted to, and granted, he wasn't horny before, but now that Kurt had parted his mouth and slid his tongue along Finn's lip, he was certainly getting there.

He let go of his collar and let his hands roam about his chest, relieved and slightly aroused when he felt Kurt's heart hammering against his palm. Smiling into the kiss, he let his hands fall to Kurt's waist and pulled him even closer, but Kurt surprisingly broke away.

Breathing in short gasps, he said, in a voice higher than usual, "Uh--not that this isn't amazing, Finn, but--why?"

Finn grinned playfully and shrugged, dipping his head down to press his lips into Kurt's neck. He trailed kisses from his pulse point up to his ear and whispered, "I guess it's my way of letting you know that somebody kind of wants you too."


End file.
